Transformers prime ninja
by blazeninja0
Summary: jack is a ninja of konoha but is sent to our world and helps the aoutobotrs jack x arcce bad grammar
1. EP1 the begining

"Talking"

Jutsu

" **Tailed beast/Inner being talking"**

" **Tailed beast/Inner being Jutsu"**

" _Thinking"_

" _ **Tailed beast/Inner being thinking"**_

(ME)

Jack POV:

My day was a bit normal with me working at K.O burger oh and yeah I was trying to control my anger with the ninja training that I had when I was in my dimension and yea I'm not from this dimension, and when the school bully drove up it was really doing my head in when was mothing off.

"Hay retard burger and fries with some coca now" is what he said

"Come to the second window sir" I said with my special eyes appearing. The sharingan or the copy wheel eye so use a gen-Jutsu to hide them.

"Thanks" he said then he drove off.

"Hay you have to pay for that!" I yelled "basterd" I muttered under my breath.

When I finished my shift I stepped outside in my normal attire well at least for this dimension. A grey top over a long slave that was dark blue, a pair of jeans and with white sneakers.

As I was walking by I saw a blue motorcycle with some pink around it "now that's cool" I said walking over to it as 2 purple cars with cannons popped out and shooting at us and by us I mean the bike and myself.

"Get on" the bike said and it sounded female with a robotic hint to it and so I jumped on to the bike and we speed off.

We kept driving until we were on the highway we started driving thou traffic until I saw a yellow Camaro driving towards us.

"A friend?" I asked

"Family" she said as we drove off the highway and I jumped off.

I saw a kid around 12 playing with a remote control car as the cars and bike drove off and me jumping off the vehicles transformed the 2 purple cars had 8 friends that looked the exact same, but there was the motorcycle that looked to be a small slender fem, and the Camaro was a little bigger than the fem but looked strong then he crushed the small car.

"Werl werl beep" the yellow one said with a sorry look on its face.

"It's ok I'll a new one" he said to the yellow robot and it started fighting the other ones and I now anything that is purple evil that was until one of the 10 drones went after me and the kid so I released the gen-Jutsu showing my 3 tomoe sharingan then ran in front of the kid.

"Stay behind me" I told him with some anger in my voice.

"Ok" he said starting to get scared.

As the robot was ready to kill us I decided to use one of the aces up my sleeve and use the mangekyou sharingan and the tomoe started to werl and my eye turned to black with 8 red diamonds then all I said was.

"Amaterasu" then this robot was covered in the black flames of Amaterasu and it was melting it down and it was being forced back I didn't just stop there I activated my Susanoo (pitcher sasuke's but a black version with red eyes), and I grabbed it him and making more of Amaterasu's flames melt this robot faster but summoning the flames all over its body.

As the last of this bot's body was a flame with Amaterasu as it was melting it down to nothing then I doused the flames then I turned to the robots fighting the motorcycle and Camaro was fighting I started to fly thou hand signs.

"tori – ushi – I – u – tori – saru – ne – tatsu – tori – inu – uma – tora" I said called each sign and was call my chakra in to my right index finger and pointed it out and said "Raiton: raijin ikari" I brought my finger down as 9 lightning bolts hit he last of the 9 drowns making them explode, on the spot as parts was send flying everywhere.

The other 2 robots the ones that helped us was shocked at what happed and before they could asked me what just happed I grabbed the kid and shushined away from the area.

We arrived in my neighbourhood when I asked "are you ok"

He replied with a yea and then asked me "why are your eye's bleeding?"

"oh it happens when I use any of the mangekyou sharingan" I told him while robing the blood away from my eyes so he asked me to walk him home so I did and he asked me how I did all that and so I told him

"I'm not from this dimension where I'm from ninja are the police and the army. We keep the order in our villages and keep it safe and before you ask there are tons of villages but there 5 main villages and the villages have a leader or kage to keep us safe our self. Where I hale from is Konoha with the hokage"

"Where do you learn to become a ninja" he asked

"To start with a the ninja academy then after then you go thru an exam to see if you are capable of doing the exam then if you pass you and 2 others are given a sensei that will train you to be the strongest that you can be. My sensei was kushina uzumaki the wife of the 4th hokage she was the best" I said with tears dropping from my eyes.

"What happened to her" he asked already now that she was dead but wanted to know how.

"Well let tell you tell you first about people called jinjuriki there are supposed to be 9 of them and with the 9 are the 9 tailed beasts. Within sensei was the 9 tailed fox and when a female jinjuriki gives birth the seal on them weakens"

I stopped to tack a breath.

"During October the 10th a man with a mask interrupted the birth and my godson at ransom, with me, sensei and lord 4th there his words was 'hand over the jinjuriki or son dies at the grand age of 1 minute' so, me and lord 4th got him away from naruto and the hokage used his harisin to keep naruto away from the battel. So then it was me and this basted and it was twin blades vs a kunai and the battel went back and forth until I got distracted protecting one of the nurses and he took sensei. He the summoned the kyuubi from sensei and when she was falling I saved her because of 2 reasons. 1) She was the beast sensei there was 2) she was my godmother. An epic battel proceeded with the 4th and his summon the chef toad Gamabunta vs the kyuubi until lord 4 – no lord minato decided to use the greatest of all seals, the reaper death seal. But that beast was smart and tried to kill naruto - who was summoned earlier - but sensei and minato decided to give their own lives instead of their son and minato sealed in naruto" I told him.

His eye showed pity then he said he was sorry for bring up a bad memory.

"It's ok you didn't know" as go to where he lived the orphanage.

"Oh my name is Rafael esquivel but you can call me Raf" he said extending his hand

"I'm Jackson uchiha darby" I said shaking his hand and then walking away.

The next day

My day was going good until I saw the school bully going after raf I used a hedge to transform in to the principal and yelled

"VINCE!"

"oh shit" Vince said "yes sir"

"what do you think you are doing" I asked all the while give the transformation the sharingan to tell raf it was me and he understood

"I was ummm" he said as his lackeys was leaving him

"Detention now" I pointed down the hall to the principal's office and he walked down without a problem

"now mister esquivel I need you accompany me" I said as I walked in to one of the empty class rooms and dropped the hedge 

"You ok" I asked

"Yea what are you going to do with vince? And detention" he said as I made a shadow clone and told him to tell the principal everything and as the shadow clone shushined to the principal then 5 minutes later I reserved the memory's from my clone and the memory's say that the clone used kotoamatsukami on the principal.

"Vince will not be a problem" I told him

And the rest of the day went by without an issue but at the end of school a yellow Camaro was parked out front of the school I got ready to Raf and myself and as we walked up the door opened and it beeped.

"Do you want both of us or just one of us" I asked

"No jack he wants me, your ride is over there" he said

"Ride?"

"yea and don't worry I have got my kunai that you gave during school" he said getting in and the Camaro drove off

"Ok" I said walking past the motorcycle in to the ally way

"Can you stop fallowing me" I said turning around and there was the motorcycle with a lether rider then it transformed in to the fem.

"I need you to come in" she said

As I was thinking a girth with black hire with pink highlights showed up and said "come on dude go with"

It took the fem 5 seconds before face palming and said "scrap"

5 minutes later

"why do we have to bring her with us" I asked

"rules" she said back with annoyance in her voice

As we were driving I spotted one of the mountains and a bit of the front of it opened showing there was more rode. As we keep driving it showed a massive command centre with 2 more robots one was white with some orange and the other one was red and had blue legs and then another one joined them this one was large and green.

The red and blue one walked up and said "hello I am optimas prime"


	2. EP2 the begining part 2

"Talking"

Jutsu

" **Tailed beast/Inner being talking"**

" **Tailed beast/Inner being Jutsu"**

" _Thinking"_

" _ **Tailed beast/Inner being thinking"**_

(ME)

Jack POV:

My day was starting out normal until I met giant robots and said that his name was optimas prime.

"Hello I am Optimus prime" he said

"Uh hi" the girl with black hair said

"Hi my name is Jack uchiha darby and this is Rafael esquivel or raf" I told him

"I'm miko" the girl said

"Who are you? What are you? And do you have a human area?" I asked them

"Well you now know then I am optimus prime, my second in command is arcee" he said indicating to the blue fem "The medical officer ratchet" he said as the orange and white one looked at us "the ex-wrecker bulkhead" he said as the 'big' green one walked over to us "and the scout bumblebee" as he finally showed us the yellow mech.

"Ok then" I said

"What we are is quite simple. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet cybertron" he told us.

"But you can call us autobots for short" arcee said chiming in but it looked like she was keeping an eye of me oh she can try thou.

"And for the final question yes we have a human area" ratchet said as he pointed to an open area.

Alarms started to go off and all the bits started to look at one of ratchet terminals "Fowler. Hide the children" optimus said bulkhead walked over to optimus then he stood still like he wanted us to hide behind him but I am a ninja with the sharingan. So I my ways, so I activated them when miko ran to bulkhead and raf grabbed my shirt.

"Kamui" I called when a black hole sucked me and raf in to it and sending us to the kamui dimension and when it sent left me and raf it showed us the bots and miko but the colour was distorted then a large human with dark skin walked out of an elevator and yelled.

"PRIME" he said "your people destroyed a bridge that is on the freeway for name for all that is good and holy what happened"

"Decepticons. They are back" optimus said to him

"So they are. But still that was a lot of collateral damage" he said yelling at optimus and for some strange reason I wanted to us Amaterasu on him then bulkhead grabbed something of ratchet and said.

"Look here fowler we not when to holed back" showing fowler the bit of technology that ratchet was working on and crushed it easily "and when to apply force" he said

But that got (the ever so funny) "BULKHEAD I NEDDED THAT" from ratchet and so fowler walked out but to before giving one last warning to optimus.

"Control you people prime or I will"

As the elevator closed I used kamui to bring back myself and raf

"What did you just do" arcee asked me and then the shocked look on her face was saying that I have blood coming from my eyes.

"Jack. You could have just hid behind bulkhead instead of using the Mangekyō Sharingan" raf said looking worried

"Its fine raf" I said to him while rubbing the blood from my eyes

"Again what was that?" arcee asked me again

"It was kamui. I can use it to travel to the kamui dimension and it can also be used to make a pin point black hole where I am looking" I told them

"And the bleeding eyes" ratchet said

"Aside effect of the Mangekyō sharingan" I said

"Are there any others" he asked

"Yes if I keep using the Mangekyō sharingan I will go blind bit there is a way to fix it" I said to him

"And what is that" he said

"I must have an eye transplant with someone of the same clan to closer the relation the better" I said

"Oh you can fix it" bulkhead said

"I would if all but 3 of my clan still are alive me not included" I said and the base became quiet.

"What" bulkhead asked?

"Beep" bumblebee

"I'm sorry what" ratchet asked

"How" arcee asked

"Can you answer the questions" optimus asked as he lick the autobots was shocked like miko as well with wide eyes.

"Well let me get comfy first" I said walking up to the human area and I got out a scroll and summoned an old sofa.

"Well it all began in my home village. Konoha. I was looking after my god brother as an ANBU because he was a jinjuriki of the 9 tailed fox the kyuubi but he only held one half of its chakra, and the holder to other was his father right after he sealed it some but I digress it was 5 of us watching him it was me, Iun, Hebi, Karasu, and Ryū we was watching him so that no villager would do something stupid and then me and Karasu was called to the hokages office" I said but be for I could continue miko asked something.

"What is the hokage?"

"The leader of the village. Now than when me and Karasu was in his office we was met by him, his 2 advisers and an old basterd by the name of danzo. When we was in the office the hokage told us that we could remove our masks my code name was Kuroōkami and when we did we was toled then the uchiha clan was planning a coup d'état against Konoha and its people. To say the least it was shocking we were told to investigate to see if it was true and so me and itachi how was Karasu was sent to find out what was happening and so we went around and found out that the, head of the uchiha clan was doing this so that they could gain more power" I told them

"What happened then" bulkhead asked

"Well me and my cousin itachi told the hokage this and he was furious to say the least. He wanted all of the people that was a part of the coup d'état at his feet and as we were on our way to collect them danzo told us to kill all of the uchiha clan instead. I said no but then he did something that make itachi waver. He said that he would kill itachi's little brother sasuke if the uchiha clan was not dead by the end of the night. So when I was doing my duty of protecting my god brother I saw ANBU run to the uchiha district and so I ran as well and what I saw was chilling to the bone was all of the uchiha clan dead, only one left alive with cousin being the killer as I chased itachi thou one of konoha's forests I asked him why and he said "all I did was kill the coup d'état members and then when I stepped outside all of the insources were dead by a man named madara uchiha" and when he said that name it shocked me there was no madara uchiha alive or resantly dead with that name it was impossible" I said

"How was it impossible" optimus asked me

"He dead over 100 years ago and killed my the first hokage" I said shocking them and their faces was this arcee was wide eyed with mouth agape, bulkhead was trying to say something, ratchet was trying to peas it together, bumblebee was wide eyed, miko locked shocked and said "ghost", raf looked at me we fright in his eyes and optimus asked.

"How"

"I wish I knew but sadly I don't. After an hour of we and itachi talking we made it look like itachi ran away with his crow summon" I finished

Another alarm went off and one of the terminals shoed a face of a bot that was not in the room with them and ratchet went over to the terminal and activated something, and way that we came in was turned in to a portal of green and clue and the bots ran thou it then as miko was going to run thou it I court her.

" **YOU**. **STAY**. **HEAR** " I said using a bit of the tailed beast chakra that I had in me.

When the bot were gone I was trying to desirer the Hiraishin as raf was asking question about my life as a ninja and I answered the best I could with miko drawing something that looked like a me he and raf as ninja with me being the sensei, as it brought a smile to my face, as ratchet activated the portal again or as he called it ground bridge we saw optimus walk thou with bumblebee and bulkhead carrying arcee thou.

"Arcee that happened" Ratchet asked she just shook her head not answering

"Arcee what was that thing in their" optimus asked this time but still se said nothing so I walked up to her and asked

"What did you see?"

This time she looks at me and notes the concern in my eyes and nodes

"Cliff was no there it was just a monster" She said as she started to shake in absolute terror

"Robots who feel fear" raf said

"Robots who can fell pain" miko said

"Robots who can die" I said continuing from what we were saying

As arcee began to get stable I look at my phone and the time and there was no signal

"Uh optimus no bars" I told him

"We do not want other detecting us so we hide our signal" he told me

"If I don't call or get home my mother will get the police out"

"Did you break any laws" he asked me

"Curfew I am supposed to be home a certain time during the week for school tomorrow" I said

"Ah human laws" he said as I thought _"mom is just parodied"_

"Bulkhead escort miko home" optimus said as he said that

"Grate I have the big guy. I bet he is a monster truck" she said

"And remain in vehicle mode so no humans see you" he continued

"Aww" miko moaned until she seen bulkheads vehicle mode made her happy

"Bumblebee take Rafael home" optimus said

"Beep beep whirl Beep" he said?

"Ok" raf said as he walked way

"Ratchet" optimus asked

He brushed off optimus saying he needs to examine the substance that he found on arcee

"Arcee" optimus said

"Wow I feel still feel woozy" she said tried acting ill

"As your doctor I say your fine" ratchet said not even looking at her.

So arcee transformed in to her bike form and drove on and it took us 2 hours to get home and when I opened my garage and there was my mom tapping her foot.

"Jack what took you so long" she asked me

"Out and I got this" I said gesturing to arcee and then I ninja signalled her saying that arcee was not normal.

"You could break your neck" she said then signalled me saying what is it then.

"All Iwa have tried and failed" I told her then signalled that it was a female robot alien then can transform

"Fine but wear a helmet and one day take me for a ride" she said and signalled me saying that would keep an eye on arcee

"Ok then but she's a little temperamental" I said signalling that her name was arcee. She ten left and I activated silencer seal as she transformed.

"What in the name pf primus do you mean that all of Iwa tried to break your neck" she asked

"Well Iwa is a ninja village and ever time that they got near me they would try to break my neck" I told her

"Why" she asked

"War" I said shocking her

"War. And during I lost my twin sister rose" I said

"What did you do to get over the heart break" she asked

"I remember them every day so that they don't die in the hearts of those who love them" I said as I was making my way to the door she asked me one more thing.

"Why do you keep trying even thou you know you might dire" she asked and it was like she not asking me but herself.

"I keep looping for the right girl and that keeps me sane. But who in their right mind would want a killer for hire" I said

"You don't now. If you were cybertronian or if I were human then maybe" she told me

I laughed and as I walked out of the garage I nearly missed the look in her optics nearly.


	3. EP3 the team is formed

"Talking"

Jutsu

" **Tailed beast/Inner being talking"**

" **Tailed beast/Inner being Jutsu"**

" _Thinking"_

" _ **Tailed beast/Inner being thinking"**_

(ME)

Jack POV:

The day was nice until arcee decided to rev her engine so I ran to the garage.

"What the fuck arcee you'll wake mom up?!" I said yelling at her

"Let's go. Come on" she said

"Why" I asked

"So I – we can keep an eye on you" she said

"Fine let me get dressed" I said because I was only in a pair of boxers which said kiss my nuts and so I left.

Arcee OPV:

" _Revving my engine was to just get his attention, but I didn't know I would get a show_ " I thought

I then stopped myself "what am I thinking" I said

" _I don't want a human to have a human as a sparkmate. Do I_ " I thought

Jack OPV:

After 20 minutes of getting dressed we were on our way to the autobots base until arcee asked a weird question.

"Hay jack, I was wondering what do 2 humans do when they are alone once there sparkmates"

"What" I asked

"You now the know the night they are boned" she said

"Oh… that's called sex. It's where a man puts his sex organ in the woman's sex organ" I said

"Really just like that" she said unimpressed

"Well there is a little more to it than that" I said

"Why do humans do it" she asked

"Mostly pleasure" I said

"How" she asked

"If you were human you'll now" I said

As we reached the base I saw in the corner of my eye bulkhead getting ready to drive down a mountain side… I could only guess.

"What is bulk doing" arcee asked as both of us drive down the side of the mountain.

"Let's not ask" I said

As we got in the base ratchet was working on some purple liquid on a glass slab.

"Hay ratchet what's that" I asked walking over to him

"I am looking at this substance. I found this on arcee leg" he told me.

I activated my Sharingan and to my surprise I could see chakra

" **Jack do you see that** " my best friend and the 11 tailed wolf Kiba

'Yea I do' I said to him "Ratchet I see chakra in this" I told him

"I see" he said in thought then he brought out some energon and put some on another glass slab and then asked "what do you see now"

"The same" I told him

"I see, jack what is chakra" he asked

"Well chakra is essential the most basic of techniques or jutsu. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, chakra can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions" I said and when everybody, because they decided to listen, and asked the same question.

"How do you now all of that off by hart/spark"

"My mother is a Medical ninja, trained with my sensei, aunt and godmother" I told them and no one noticed that the alarms was going off and fowler walked in

"PRIME!" he yelled walking in to the main part then he noticed that me, miko and raf

"Talking with civilians, my superiors will hire of this" he said walking over to the phone before he could reach it I appeared in front of him with my Mangekyō Sharingan activated.

"Tsukuyomi" I said string in to his eyes and then he appeared in a world of darkness with a red sky and a blood steadied moon, and fowler witch I had chained to a chair in the middle of the world so I decided to talk to him.

3ed person OPV:

A shadow rose from the ground as jack was coming out of the shadow with jack's bottom half still is the shadows while he was staring down at fowler.

"Welcome special agent fowler to Tsukuyomi.in this place I am god. Now tell me Why I should let you free" jack asked

"So that I could get the bots off world" he said

"No agent fowler you will not do that" jack stated "you will listen to what I have to say, my name is Jackson uchiha Darby and I not from around here"

"Oh yea, Then where are you from then" he asked

"Another dimension .I am elate ninja let me ask you a request" jack asked

"And what is this request" fowler asked rising an eyebrow

"You let me, raf and miko work with the bots, as well me, raf and miko don't have to go to school any more, reasons raf is a computer genius, miko is a demolitionist in training and me a ninja a master of stealth and killing" jack told him.

Jack OPV:

As I told him this I got rid of the chains that held him and constructed a table and an extra chair and sat in the extra chair, while he was thinking how to do this and so he nodded.

"Ok but what do we call you 3" he asked me

"Call us black wolf, red fox and pink bear" I told him folding my arms with 3 files appearing

"What are these" he asked picking one up

"Reports on each of us" I told him

As he opened the one he had and read out load

"Name: Rafael "raf" Esquivel

Codename: red fox

Job: computer expert/scout/inventor

Close combat weapon: unknown

Long-range weapon: unknown

Age: 12 1/2"

"Raf will be good to have at base with ratchet, or if he is ever sent out on a missions he will be just hacking in getting information" I said

"That's a good idea but he will need weapons training" he then pick up the next file and that turned out to be miko's

"Name: Miko Nakadia

Codename: pink bear

Job: demolitionist/heavy/bitch with canon

Close combat weapon: unknown

Long-range weapon: unknown

Age: 15" he said looking at me then he asked "bitch with canon?"

"Yea bitches love canons" I said with a smile

All he did was nod his head and read my file

"Name: Jackson uchiha Darby

Codename: black wolf

Job: ninja/assassin/leader

Bloodline: sharingan, Maru Ranton (complete storm release), Ranton (storm release), Shakuton (scorch release), Bakuton (explosion release), Hyōton (ice release), Futton (boil release), Kageton (shadow release), Jinton (swift release), Enton (blaze release)

Close combat weapon: soul and shadow

Long-range weapon: N/A

Age: 16" he look at me and asked "why no long-rang weapon"

"I prefer to get up close and personal than at a range, and that is all of us" I told him as the fails diapered.

"We need to come up with a name for you lot" he said looking at me "I agree to this but we will need some help we can get some people from the army in to this as well"

For the team name N.E.S.T (I will be bringing in anything transformers in to this so expect a lot of transformers in this) or the non-biological extra-terrestrial species treaty" I said "Who do you think could help us."

"A few soldiers but I would like to meet the general to see if there could be more" fowler said

And so we talked on about NEST and after 2 hours of talking I realest Tsukuyomi

"Ok what just happened" bulkhead asked and so I told them about mine and fowler's idea and Tsukuyomi all the while rubbing the blood from my eyes.

So after 10 days of waiting and it was Monday the 9th when fowler walked in with 3 others, first was a man with dark hair with a 5 o'clock shadow, a woman with blond hair in a ponytail and, finally with a man with short blond hear,

"Bots, teens, meet the mane figure heads of NEST first there's Major William Lennox" fowler indicated to the man with the 5 o'clock shadow, he ware blue jeans, a black leather jacket and black sneakers.

"Uh hi" he started as he looked around studying the bots and us "I'm William Lennox Major of the us army, and I am one of the two leaders"

"Meet the woman that would give us our orders state from the president Charlotte Maering" fowler indicated to the woman as she was wiring a suit and did not look that impressed

"Let me tell you this now you tell me something I tell the president something else or make a lie to the public" once she said all of that we all gained a massive sweatdrop.

"And finally the one you will be sending all of the reports to, general Morshower" fowler continued as he showed the general, he was wiring his full military uniform, with combat boots and he was clean shaven

"Hello, nice to meet you autobots" he said

"Nice to meet you as well" optimus said

And I decided to say something that was on everybody's mind "lets gets to work then" as I was already in my anbu gear and I just put on my mask, my mask was black and in the shake of a wolf with red out lines on the mouth and nose and I had a seal made for the mask, so when ever I were the mask my eyes turn yellow.


	4. EP4 saving fowler

"Talking"

Jutsu

" **Tailed beast/Inner being talking"**

" **Tailed beast/Inner being Jutsu"**

" _Thinking"_

" _ **Tailed beast/Inner being thinking"**_

(ME)

(Before I start this episode of transformers prime ninja I would like to thank one of the reviewers to for saying about the Mangekyō Sharingan ability's. The Mangekyō Sharingan of a person is not restricted to only 2 techniques as long they can learn the technique because it is based on the eye that is used with jack he has Tsukuyomi and Kotoamatsukami in his left eye and Amaterasu as well as his own Mangekyō Sharingan ability that will be revelled when arachnid comes around.

Now to the tailed beast chakra that is in him that will be explained in this episode of transformers prime ninja.)

Jack OPV:

With the new team called N.E.S.T. we was going missions alongside the autobots helping them to gain energon before the decepticons could get it them self's and today we all were in the base doing random things, I was fighting a training dummy, Lennox and his men was playing basketball, bumblebee and bulckhead was watching the game, Miko was in the gun range with the instructor, optimus and ratchet was looking over the purple substance that was on arcee's leg, arcee was spying on me when I am training with my shirt off and let me tell you this thou the years of training I have literal rock hard, abs and with sweat as well with it all over my body I could tell that she loved what she was seeing and I swear that she is blushing blue, now to raf we bought him a sketch pad so he could design some weapons and other things for Miko and himself but every time he dose 5 seconds later he thus the idea away.

"Hay jack" raf called to me.

"Yea" I said looking at him.

"Can you help with the designing the weapons and tools for are going to be used?" he asked me.

"Can't you think of anything" I asked.

"No I can't" he said.

"Hay why not look at things from Sic Fi and other things like that so that you can get some ideas form it you don't now and maybe you can get one of them to work for use" Lennox said when he was getting water for himself.

"That's not a bad idea" raf said then he started to design his own lightsabre and blaster and after I was done with training and I walked to my favourite seat a Shelbi sofa and I looked at raf with ratchet over his shoulder and if I leased cheerfully I could hear.

"I have a simple source of energy that could be used for that sword and blaster and it is small enough so that it would fit in there and deal damage to the enemy" ratchet said and with what they went to work and raf made the prototype and moved to a different room to test it when.

"PRIME" agent fowler walked in.

"Yes special agent fowler" optimus answered.

"I got word from the pentagon that something weird it going to with the radars in the desert are being messed up and are be moved to a pacific target I don't know what it is but yea they have moved" he said.

"We will get on it special agent fowler" optimus said with raf going to his computers and looking for what they was being locked on to.

"Ok. When you have word tell me and I'll the people upstairs" he said before leaving.

"What called up his ass and died" Epps said from where he was standing.

Fowler OPV:

"This is special agent William fowler on the way back from autobots base" I said as I took off from the mounting in my F-22 raptor and I was zooming across the desert that is when I notest another jet in the corner of my eye.

"Soldier Identify yourself?" I said to the jet.

"I don't answer to humans" the jet said?.

"This is special agent William fowler in need of assistance" I said to the autobot base "cons got me and I'm goanna need assistance"

The jet transformed and said "Well special agent William fowler let's talk" he said that but be for he could grab me I decided to crash my jet myself knocking him a few meters away.

Jack OPV:

As everyone was getting ready for a mission to get energon with Miko using the prototype lightsabre a we got ready a transmission came thou to the base.

"This is special agent William fowler in need of assistance" he said "cons got me and I'm goanna need assistance".

But we hired another voice and it said "Well special agent William fowler let's talk".

After a few seconds the bacon went off for agent fowler's jet.

"Men get suited up you have 5 minutes!" Lennox said knowing the proportions that we put on agent fowler's jet just in case it crashes.

"Miko 5 minutes!" I said as I was getting ready and there was a resounding.

"SIR YES SIR" from the men and miko.

"Autobots get ready to roll out" optimas said.

All autobots but ratchet transformed miko and most of the men went inside bulkhead, I got on arcee and the rest of the men got in bumblebee and Lennox drove point with optimas.

Ratchet fired up the ground bride and we all went thou and everyone was ready and the battel began the soldier's was shooting down Vehicons down left and right I was running thou hand signs and called "Ranton: arashione" after I did that I stared to go thou more hand signs and said "Raiton: raijin ikari" and a massive bolt of lightning destroyed the, Vehicons that I was handling and miko was helping bulk head by being miko and running in between their legs and cutting them with her lightsabre and bulkhead and the autobots would blast them then leaving the jet one.

"Starscream release the human and you can walk away" optimus said with everyone ready as a ground bride appeared behind Starscream and he ran thou it but before he got thou I thou a Hiraishin kunai at Starscream it bounced off and fowler graped it.

"Ratchet open the ground bride" optimas said then the portal appeared behind us ready to go and work.

And so as we waited for fowler to throw the Hiraishin kunai so that me and some others could teleport there and save fowler find out what the decepticons are planning.

3rd person view:

"Hay jack" raf called to him while he was making a second lightsabre.

"Yea" jack answered.

"I remember you telling me that there are 9 tailed beasts ranging from 1 tail to 9 tails and if all 9 tailed beasts are fused together they make the 10 tailed beast. So which beast do you have" raf asked.

"Oh I have the 11 tailed wolf" I said and as I said that the looks of confusion that ran thou the base was funny as hell.

"But you said that there was only 9 not 10" raf said.

"Well I told you of the normal tailed beast created by the sage of six paths but there 2 artificial tailed beasts the 0 tails and the 11 tails, the land of the sky made the 0 tails by taking blood of an uchiha and a pit of chakra from all the tailed beasts. But the 11 tailed wolf be was made by getting chakra from the 9 tailed fox and the 2 tailed hell cat and the blood of an uzumaki and then you make the 11 tailed wolf that is my best friend. And it was made by 2 insane people the first by the name Oroshimaru and the second Danzo" I said and then I felt a tug agent my chakra and told the team.

Jack OPV:

When everyone was ready Lennox only decided to take 5 men and miko held on to me and I used the Hiraishin and we were teleported in a room with fowler on a ben clamped down.

"Lennox you and your men save fowler while me and miko figure out what the decepticon's are planning to do and then well be back" I said.

Me and miko ran out if the room and we stayed quiet as we moved thou the nemesis and we saw a plan on the screen.

"Miko take a pic of that will you" I said as I watch out for the decepticons and as she did 2 Vehicons walked in to the room and saw me and miko and we destroyed the cons and was making our way back to the to the other and in the corner I sour a fem-bot that was in a prison cell looking beat the hell up.

"Miko you return to the others I'll that bot" I said pointing to the hurt fem-bot.

"Ok" she said and ran to the others.

As I walked up to a more bulky arcee but bot fat. "Hello who are you" I asked.

"Elita one" she said.

"OK elita why do you look like arcee" I asked.

"You now arcee" she asked "you now my sister"

"Yea I do" I said "do you want to come back to the autobot base with me and that others that are here"

All elita did was nod her head and I used Amaterasu to melt the door and let her out.

"Come on" I said and then we made it to the place where they were getting fowler out.

And when we went inside I stood in the middle of the room with the others gathering around me and holding on to me with elita looking confused but put a metal hand on miko and I held the Hiraishin kunai and teleported back to the autobot base and we found our self's back at base all surrounding raf and ratchet.

And as we walked ratchet took Elita one to the medical bay and arcee seen her and then look at me and I told her and the response I got was she grabbed me and kissed me on the lips and added a bit of tong and said "thank you" face full of blue blush.

And when I went and did my report I told optimas everything and miko showed the plans and the words optimas said shocked everyone.

"The decepticons are building a space bridge"

Pole:

Miko's lightsabre

RED

GREEN

BLUE

PURPLE


	5. EP5 the sapce bridge

"Talking"

Jutsu

" **Tailed beast/Inner being talking"**

" **Tailed beast/Inner being Jutsu"**

" _Thinking"_

" _ **Tailed beast/Inner being thinking"**_

(ME)

Pole:

Miko's lightsabre colour

RED: III

GREEN: II

BLUE: III

PURPLE: IIII I

Jack OPV:

"The Decepticons building a Space bridge" optimus said and with me knowing some of their science I know how bad it is.

"The Decepticons building a what bridge" miko asked not knowing what a Space bridge is.

"Miko it is a for the decepticons have a bigger and more version of the ground bridge" I said to her and now her face lost all colour and now understanding the reason why we all was scared so me and raf was trying to find the space bridge but was coming up with nothing, Lennox was using every contact was at his disposal but was also drawing up blanks.

So after about 9 to 10 hours of waiting they finally found something that was of interest.

"Well what is that in space" I ask looking at something with both arcee and elita one was standing near me as I look at the pitcher from space.

As the 3 of us look at the pitcher as optimus and ratchet left about 3 hours a go as so bulkhead and bumblebee looked at it and bulckhead said something that sacred all of us.

"Yea that's a Space bridge" all our head whip to him at the same time but I notice that arcee was trying not to look at me with a certain look that I know too well so I do something that I not done in 3 years (jack is 16 so he was as 15 just turning 16 what entered this dimension) and asked her if we could go for a walk.

"Yea" she answered so we took a walk as we she was starting to relax was we walk thou the hall she then turns to me "So jack did…do you have a girlfriend" she asked.

"No I don't" I said looking up at her and when she looked in to my eyes she started to blush blue and looked away "But I am looking for a beautiful female warrior that would be able to fight beside me on the battlefield so that I would have to keep saving a damsel in distress" I said looking ahead with a smile on my face knowing what she wants.

"What about human" the fem-bot asked as her faceplate turned more blue.

"What about human" I ask looking at her.

"Are you looking for a human girlfriend because well that way she could get your children could have gens?" she asked this time her face was as blue as her body.

"No not really if I have children I would want them to be like their mother and like me" I say to her as I walk on "And on whether the woman be human or not I would be happy" I said making a point to look her right in the eyes or optics.

"Well that good" she said looking happier and her face has now got a small smile on it but her face was as blue as the sky and then she did something that did not expect the picked me up and so when my head was even with hers she made her, palms flat so that I could stand "Jack I now that we have not none each other for long so will you be my boyfriend" she asked and instead of giving my answer verbally I just kissed her.

Arcee OPV:

I was expecting him to ever say yes or no not kiss me and my mind was shutting down and I started to kiss back and I started to put my tongue in to his mouth and he did the same to me and so our tongue wrestling for dominance with his winning the tongue and I let him dominate my, mouth so that I now that he would be in charge of this relationship well the boyfriend/girlfriend side and after 2 minutes of kissing jack brakes the kiss and then kisses my faceplate.

"Well my lovey girlfriend shall we return to the rest of the team" he seas to me I nod and so he jumped down we walk back to the centre of the base and we see optimus and ratchet was back at the base and they looked worse for ware.

"Optimus" me and my boyfriend yell as we run up to them somehow jack keeping his speed with me as he activated his sharingan and locked over the 2 of them and then turned to me and deactivated it and said "This is the same stuff that was on your leg" what he said that I notes him reactivate his sharingan and then go to mangekyou sharingan and start to use his Susanoo arm to pick up optimus and put him in the energon chamber and when optimus was done in the chamber my ninja boyfriend and then he uses the arm of chakra lifts dose the same for hatchet that he did for optimas and when they were both done jack deactivated his eyes again and rubbing the blood from his eyes, then something that surprises me and everyone else including jack June walks in to the room.

"Hi" my boyfriend's mom said looking at jack rubbing the blood from his eyes and I notice something that she was holding.

"Jack you now you can fix your eyes any time right" she said holding up a scroll with what looked to a fan on it with red and white.

"I would rather go blind" jack said and I decided to ask.

"What is in that scroll" and then my boyfriend looked at me with sadness in his eyes and say something that I did not expect and look at everyone in the base.

"Ok remember when I said the only way to way to fix the mangekyou sharingan is to have an eye transplant can fix the side effects" he said and we all nod "Well that part is only partly true" now when he said that we was all quiet.

"What do you mean partly true" bulk asked.

"What my son means is that you need to have 2 thing that match criteria the first is that the other eyes for the eye transplant must be a sibling older or younger does not matter, and the other is that the sibling must have mangekyou sharingan" when she said that I looked at jack and kneeled down to him.

"My sister and I was facing a battalion of Iwa nin and my sister Rose was seeing someone and when we found what the Iwa nin did to her she unlocked her mangekyou sharingan" when jack said that I knew this was going "Rose's girlfriend was raped and was beaten bad and well my sister was 12 when she unlocked mangekyou sharingan and it was 2 years later I unlocked my when my sister was killed during the war with Iwa long side her fiancée" now he said that I started to understand.

June unrolled the scroll and summoned 2 containers with a green liquid and I saw 2 mangekyou sharingan eyes what looked to be flower petals then turn back to the 3 tomoe sharingan.

Jack OPV:

After mom brought out Rose's mangekyou sharingan she gives me a look that I now to well it was the look that sensei give me when I would disagree with her and I decided to say "Fine will have the eye transplant after this mission ok" and with that my mother nodded and moved to the medic area and so when optimus saw the Space bridge and his optics widen.

"That's his plan" he said and I look up at him and ask.

"What is it boss bot" he looked down at me and then looked back at the pitcher and told us all of what he and turned to us and spoke.

"When me and ratchet left we found the leader of the decepticons. Megatron we found something that was not something I would have licked to see what was happing in my life time. I seen dark energon and it has the ability to raise the dead" the big red and blue bot said.

Everyone was shocked my mother was one of them because her clan was a main part of the fire temple guardians that watch over the tombs and I was going to do that job when I turn 20.

"And with a Space bridge with the amount of dead that is on cybertron" ratchet said.

"He was another army" bulkhead said.

"He could take this world and any other" ratchet said.

"And with only us to save this world" my fembot girlfriend said with me not happy either.

"Beep" the scout said? I really need to get a translator for him that is not my little brother.

"Autobots we are about to save this world I'll give you time to say bye while the human team will try to stop the Decepticons from here" optimus said with me, raf and ratchet started to look with the autobots to get ready they found out that there was the giant telescopes that was pointed to the Space bridge.

"Lennox you, Me, Your team and my team will head to the telescopes while the autobots deal with the space bridge" I said to him and he nodded and yelled.

"MEN YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES" Lennox yelled.

Third person view:

Lennox and him men was getting their guns ready and stood ready.

Jack started to but his anbu gear on he summoned his 2 katana's they was both black blades with short black iron chains, before he put on his anbu mask that was a in the shape of a wolf and the colour was black with red outlining, the eyes and mouth. Arcee walks up to him and kneeled down to him and pleased a kiss on his lips and he kissed her back and they broke the kiss jack looked up at her face.

"Wish me good luck" jack said as he placed his mask on.

"I would if you need it. But I will" she said to him.

"Just come back to me cee" jack said.

"I will" she said and they both said I love you and left.

Raf was putting on his gear then he looks like a blue buster none morphed from tokumei sentai go-busters and bumblebee walked up to hum and said.

"Beep beep whirl beep" (Stay safe raf).

"I will bee" the young boy said.

Miko was now going full female Jedi and looked like Asoka Tano and had her lightsabres ready with both of them clipped to her belt.

"Miko make sure to keep them in line" bulckhead pointing to the N.E.S.T men.

"Right bulk" she said as she

After the 5 minutes the 3 teams was ready Lennox hand his team went in to clear all the men scientists from the building while jack, raf and miko walk in to the a computer room and raf started to hack in to the terminal and so after an hour.

In space with the autobots the others was trying to destroy the space bridge.

"What do we do boss" bulk asked.

"Well we will set this to self-district then leave as fast as possible" optimus said as him and the autobots started to work to work then half an hour later of trying to make the space bridge self-district then a squadron of seekers was flying at them and so the autobots started to shoot the seekers down.

Arcee OPV:

"So arcee when did you and jack become a thing" bee asked me as we shot down cons.

"About a few hours" I told him shooting down 3 seekers in one shoot.

"Well I hope he treats you well" Bulk said.

"There is no need for that bulkhead" optimus said.

"How's that boss" bulk and bee ask at the same time shooting down seekers and as cut the head of a decepticon drone.

"Because me and jack are almost the same" when optimus said that I could see it and then I realised that he was right so I nodded my head and I just keep on shooting them down as I see the lord bucked-head fly up to it. WITH A MASKIVE AMOUNT OF DARK ENAGON.

Jack OPV:

With raf hacking in to the computers I could sense something was up in the base.

"Sometimes I wish had byakugan" I say then I fell something enter the room when I turn around I see a long black and purple cable slither in and I unsheathe my katana's as miko dose the same with her lightsabres after what seemed like an hour the cable jumbled at us with me coting my blades in chakra and make a cut at the cable making it half wat thou the cable as miko cut the rest of and raf said that he was done and so I called ratchet.

"Yes jack" hatchet said.

"We need a pickup" I say then the ground bridge and we ran thou

When we was back at the base I took my mask and started to do the eye transplant and I was then up under and I was then in my inner world.

I was walking thru my mind and I see and Kiba the 11 tailed wolf.

" **Hi jack how are you"** he asked me.

"I'm good" I say to him.

" **So you and the fembot well that was interesting"** he said with a wolf like grin.

"What can I say? She is perfect for me" I say then I ask "How long am I going to be here" looking at him.

" **About 3 hours here give or take 30 minutes"** the black wolf said to me so after 3 hours and 30 minutes I was brought out of the all I could see was bandages and I could feel chakra healing my vision I heard my mom say.

"Ok the transplant went successfully. So it will take 3 days then you will be able to take the bandages off but you need a seeing eye wolf" she said and I could sense there confusion as I start going thou hand signs.

"I-IUN-TORI-SARU-HITSUJI" I called going thou hand signs "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" then I felt the puff of smoke then I called my personal summon yuki.

Arcee OPV:

I watch jack call out hand signs and then yell the name the jutsu then an explosion of smoke then out of the smoke cleared a white wolf that reaches up to his neck it's fur was as white as snow, it eyes was a dark blue but when it seen jack it spoke?!

" **Jack?! Is that you?"** the wolf said in a female voice.

"Hi yuki do you mind being my Seeing Eye wolf" he said with the smile that I love and the just nodded and they walk to the human area and then she turned to me and smiled.

" **Well I see that you finally found someone that could tie you down and for you to finally relax"** she said that as he started to laugh and then the rest of the room started to laugh and I as well started laugh as well knowing that we have finally would have some rest.


	6. EP6 New and old faces

"Talking"

Jutsu

" **Tailed beast/Inner being talking"**

" **Tailed beast/Inner being Jutsu"**

" _Thinking"_

" _ **Tailed beast/Inner being thinking"**_

(ME)

Pole:

Miko's lightsabres colour will be

PURPLE

Jack OPV:

After 3 weeks of having these bandages over my eyes I could finally take those off an I activated my mangekyou sharingan and the 8 red diamonds changed there was a flower outline within the 8 diamonds and so I now have the eternal mangekyou sharingan once I deactivate it I went to the garage to see my robot girlfriend.

"Hi jack" cee called to me and she was what I missed seeing the most.

"Hello beautiful. Shall we be off?" I asked as I get on her bike form noticing that mom was not there so I opened the garage door and so we drove off to the autobot base as we arrived everyone was there doing their own thing.

Raf and bee was playing a racing game on the PS3.

Lenox was talking to his wife she was allowed entry because me, raf and miko.

Miko and bulk was cleaning the sand out of bulkhead…..I don't even want to know.

Mom was working at her new station at the autobot base.

The N.E.E.T men were just getting ready for the next deployment so they were relaxing for now.

Ratchet and optimus was doing something on the main computer.

And elita one was trying to find soothing to do and when she saw us se ran to us.

We sat down so I unsealing the Hiraishin to see if there was a way for me and my mother to get back home one day and so far I was drawing up blanks.

"Jack you have been trying to desirer that for years" mom said to me.

"I now but I promised sensei that I would teach him what he became genin and train him to be hokage" I said to her and she just smiled at me and shook her head,

"Well I now that kushina would want you to rest now and then and stop trying to figure it out for a while. You now as well as I do that it was made by lord second and improved on by minato" mom said to me like I was an academy student once again and it pissed me off.

"Well if I took a rest now and then I would not of found out how a possible way to get us back home" I said loud enough for the whole base to hear me.

"What! How!" mom said happiness was indicated on her face at being able to return and shock was on everybody else's.

"Well I have managed to desirer something that lord second had put" and when I read off the scroll "If something like what happened to me happens to you that you must have 3 things in check first the detonation, the dimension, the time, the feedback and the knowledge if you one of these things wrong that you either die or be severely injured in the proses" and the look on my mother's face was deadpan.

"I now that we did that the first thing we did what we got to this dimension" she said sitting down a cross from me" looking at the scroll in front of me.

"I now but that I just found out is that you can't travel back to the spot that you travelled from to get back. That does not means I could travel to the training ground were we was testing this out. But we have to specify that we need to somewhere 300 meters or more away from the area" I said to her.

"But that could be anywhere in the land of fire or the world to be honest" she said looking at the map of the ninja world that we had on us.

"I know" I said then I would something on in the notes "mom listen the best way for to return to my dimension I asked some weird talking mechanical puppet and "She" give me the maths and science for me to return home but she made me promise not to give there science to anyone so I did not but I left clues in this jutsu" me and mom then looked at each then we looked at the bots mouth a gape.

"What" ratchet asked as we looked at them.

"Lord second was on about cybertronian's" mom said looking at him with eyes wide and then the whole base realised why me was looking at ratchet.

"Ratchet try and help our friends" Optimus said looking at me and mom and ratchet nodded and we handed him the scrolls and as he started to think about how to help us I started to have some memory's.

"Hay jack" I looked at arcee.

"Yea" I ask noticing the sadness on her face.

"Are we" I cut her off.

"NO we are still going to be boyfriend and girlfriend I was going to ask if you want to come with us" I asked her with love in my eyes.

Her optics widen and then looked to me "What will the rest of your village say" and then said "Will I be welcome" the sadness in her optics started to eat at my heart.

"Well I for one don't give a dam what the village says and I now for one thing is that my god-brother would give a dam either and neither should you and you are a transforming robot so I think you could turn human, if you need to" I said the I could tell that a lightbulb just went off as she turned to her sister and then to miko and asked for a drop of blood and mom and for some help about the biology of the human female so that she could get the body right and just then the alarm went off and it was telling us that the decepticons was still on the move and hatchet could tell that it was dark energon.

"Dark energon on the move" he called and me optimus and bee was getting ready to dispatch as another alarm went off and ratchet said that it was an auto bot signal and it was 3 of them and so me, raf and miko was sent to the 3 autobots and the ground bride opened and the 3 of us ran thou and found the ship.

"Jack do you think that they like humans" raf asked was he was in his combat gear with a gun that get the idea from dead space.

"I don't now raf" I said getting ready to draw my katana's.

The 3 of us walked to the crash site and found the ship and what we saw was the 3 autobots the first was 1 the size of bee but was as armed as bulkhead with a massive canon on his back, the second one was a like fat in a nice way and hade a beard in what looks to be dreadlocks, and the final one was not as taller than thou 2 and had a massive club for a hand.

"Hello" I called out.

"Aye" the one with the club said in a Scottish accent.

"You bot or con" I said getting ready to draw mw katana's, with raf getting ready to shoot and miko to activate her newly coloured lightsabres.

"Were autobots, I'm quickmix, the one with the back cannon is Guzzle and the large one is hound" (Quickmix from transformers cybertron, Guzzle is the master class version and hound is age of extinction version) he said indicating to them then we heard decepticons coming to this party so the part was started with the lot of us shooting down the decepticons and me and miko along with quickmix was tacking down all the flyers that was coming in when few landed I had just finished one of my jutsu and luckily there was 9 of them.

"Raiton: raijin ikari" and 9 bolts of lightning struck down the 9 decepticons.

The new autobot looked at me with wide optics and as I called hatchet for a bridge I could tell that they was now glad that I was there ally and so all 6 of us walked back to base with ratchet still working on what lord second left behind and when he saw the 3 behind me raf and miko his mood lightened a bit.

Arcee OPV just as jack miko and raf left:

When I asked June and my sister to follow me so that I could have a human body and with a sample of miko's blood when we was in my room and told them to enter and I shut the door after us and then turned to them.

"June do you know our biology" I ask her.

"Not all of it but I been studying it so that I could help ratchet" she said looking at me with a confused face.

"Well unlike humans cybertronian's don't have organs that can be used to reproduce so the reason behind me asking you here is because you are a doctor and I will heed to know what to add to my body so that it will be easier for the change" I said to her she nodded her head and then I looked my sister and said "For you I you with you science to alter miko's blood so that it could fuse with my energon" now my sisters face lit up like s sparkling on a energon rush.

"I can do that" she said and all 3 of us got to work and then I was now in my human body I was slender body with what was called an hour glass figure, my breast was a C-cup, my ass was not flat but is was squishy like my seat in my bike form, my armor changed as well and now I can take my armor off, I was wearing black knee high boots with black jeans and a blue and pink motorcycle jacket on, underneath that I was wearing a blue and black vest and on mu skin I found the autobot symbol on my arm, like jack's anbu tattoo, my hair was blue with a bit of pink in the centre of my face and I was ok with at, skin was the same tone as June and my eyes was blue. And I was smaller than June.

"Don't worry you are tall and from what your sister told me that is you are the human age of 16, and for the height that you are at know is tall in your human form you still growing you will stop at 18 meaning you have 2 human years left to grow and each you grow a foot or inch depending on the person" she told me and then I tested turning to my true form then , then bike, then human again and I was happy and returned to bot form and walked back to the command centre and found jack miko and raf walking thou with 3 new autobots.

Jack OPV:

When I saw arcee walking in to the command centre I was over joyed and then optimus call for a ground bride and when it fired in to life 8 figures came and I was shocked when I saw who was waking thou the ground bride other then optimus.

The first was a girl that had red marks on her cheeks brown hair with matching eyes; she wore a chunin vest and some navy shinobi shots and blue shinobi sandals she also had 3 hounds following her this was Hana inuzuka one of my 3 team mates from my genin days.

The second one was wearing anbu gear and she had purple hair and a katana on her back she was wearing that same anbu mask that she loved to wear her neko mask this was yugao uzuki.

The sat one was wearing a long black cloak with red clouds on it with his black hair and black eyes with the same "I'm sexy and your girlfriend loves it and you hate it" this was my cousin itachi uchiha.

"Hay jack" itachi said to me as I was just stood there like a statue.

"Happy to see us" hana said with the same smile she had what she was playing a prank with sensei and it was plastered on her face.

"Aren't you going to say anything" yugao said and all I did was group hugged them and with tears of happiness in my eyes said.

"I missed you" and then others joined in with mom also crying as she joined the hug.

As we brock the hug I said "Guys meet the autobots first we have the medical officer ratchet" I said pointing to the grumpy medic, "Then we have the one of the hardest hitters since the ino-shika-cho bulkhead" I pointed to bulk and he waved, "You've meet the young but brave scout bumblebee" I was saying as I pointed to bee that was scratching his head, "then we have my girlfriend and sexiest female alive arcee" I said indicating her getting a chuckle out of my 3 team mates, " the pink one that now the true science elita one and my girlfriend's sister" I said pointing to the elita as she put on hand on her hip, "the guy with the canon on his back is guzzle our lovable big bot" with guzzle looking sheepish, "the large guy is hound cybertronian weapons expert" with hound just smoking a large bullet and nodding his head, "the guy that is orange and our god brother and can make cement as fast as a wink is quickmix" I said pointed to him and he just waved his club arm, then we have the team that tries to beat me in spots the nest team" I point to the group of men that was relaxing, "the girl on a sugar rush is miko" I said pointed at her and she was proving my point my jumping up and down like a 5 year old, "the little genius by the name of raf and he is like my little brother" with raf just waving, then I turned around that said "The leader of this group is optimus prime" with said bot kneeling down and nodding his head and the 4 of us court up on events.


	7. EP7 Scraplets and a broot

"Talking"

Jutsu

" **Tailed beast/Inner being talking"**

" **Tailed beast/Inner being Jutsu"**

" _Thinking"_

" _ **Tailed beast/Inner being thinking"**_

(ME)

Jack OPV:

After a week or 2 catching up me and my old team was practising our old 4 man technique Blazing flame drilling fang were hana starts using Shijūsō Gatsūga then me and itachi use Amaterasu to cove hana and the triplets then yugao would use Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu then the 4 Hana's would dill thou it then hit the target and that would, explode in to a massive explosion.

"So itachi what is the goal that you said akatsuki was after again" I asked with the base almost empty with ratchet on the main computer working on how to send me, mom and my team back to the element nations, bulk and bee was in the arctic trying to find something had recently crashed there, optimus was listing to our convocation with arcee in her human form sitting next to me, with miko and raf training not that far way, with elita standing next to the boss bot, with the nest team along with Guzzle, Hound and Quickmix was getting energon from a mine with mom taking a brake near us.

"Well it to with the …." My said and finished so quietly that not only I could not hear it neither did hana.

"Clear to repeat that last part" hana asked looing in to itachi's eyes.

"Tailed beasts" he said looking for a way to escape.

"And the small bit before that" yugao said drawing her katana, hana going man feral with the triplets growling, me activating my eternal mangekyou and mom have her chakra scalpels on.

"Extraction of" he said now things happened I used Amaterasu on him but he used the holy log to escape but the log dig not get a rest because, yugao cut the log in half, with hana and the triplets started to use their claws on it and then mom cut it with the chakra scalpels.

"Itachi you have 10 seconds to say why you are with a group that will kill our god-brother because I will not only kill you slowly I will do what sensei did to you when you did not turn up on time to the team meeting" I said with my Susanoo activating around me and everyone was shocked with what I said well except the ninja.

"Well I am a spy" he said but activated his own Susanoo to stop me from crushing him "For Lord 3rd and lord jiraiya so that they could deal with the akatsuki and I found somethings out that you would not believe" he said as he was surrounded by me hana, mom and yugao.

"What would we believe?" yugao asked getting ready to strike.

"I have found sensei's younger brother" that got us to stand down a little "And I sensed Obito uchiha and rin nohara (Yes rin is alive in my story) and they are doing the same thing I me and my partner is doing" he said we were all shocked and then cee asked from behind me with arm blades in her human form?.

"And what is that goal" she said with the arm blades glowing blue?.

"To take down the akatsuki from within but sadly madara uchiha is in control of the akatsuki with rin tricking the akatsuki with thinking that the 4th Mizukage was the jinjuriki of the 3 tails" he said and so we carried on with rest of the day then, bulk and bee came in to the base carrying something me and itachi activated our sharingan to see if we could see anything in there or catch movement but we saw nothing, And bulk carried to an empty room and so after 10 minutes of waiting around doing nothing I started to make a lesson plan for naruto when we was older and when I was his sensei and the other was doing something and then raf walked in.

"What's that in your hands little guy" Hana asked learning from mom and when it seen ratchet it started to fly at him and started to eat some of the metal on him then ratchet threw it off and as it got back up I cut it right in half.

"What was that" Yugao asked as see looked over the remands.

"Scraplet" my robot girlfriend said.

"A what?" we all asked looking to them as arcee turning to human form and I was confused.

"A Scraplet is a being from cybertron that eats metal and there favourite is living metal then the normal stuff" hatchet said now I understand my arcee turned to her human form so that the Scraplets would think that was human and I noted that optimus and elita was gone so I took command.

"Raf, You and bumblebee you take the left corridor and make sure that there are going to be none" I said getting a nod from the young scot and young genius then I turn to miko and the waking wrecking ball "Bulk, you and miko will do the same on the right corridor" getting a nod from miko and a relocated nod from the green giant, I turned to ratchet as the light went out "Ratchet get the lights back on along with the ground bridge lets send them back to where they belong in the ice while mom, itachi, hana, the triplets and yugao will protect you" getting a nod from the doc and the ninja then I turned to cee "me and you are doing down the centre corridor to see if we can find anything that can help with the lights" I said and we all got ready and me and my team get ready and I nodded was I walked with arcee next to me down the and after 9 to 10 minutes we could hear a girly scream and then a scream of bloody murder.

"What is the name of the Holy log is going on with the first scream I recognise the second one that is yugao one of the Scraplets must have eaten her sword must the first scream must have been miko" I said looking down the corridor.

"You would think that but that was Bulkhead" she said with a smile then heard clicking coming from above us and then we looked up we saw hundreds of them and then we heard drippling and we saw energon dripping and we fixed it then we was on our way back to the command centre and saw a lot of frozen, melted, cutup and sliced Scraplets, then when I knottiest that the ground bridge was on and came crawling thou was optimus, bulkhead and elita one then we all hired over the inter com.

"Would somebody be to help us" quickmix said as ratchet changed the destination of the ground bride as me arcee ran thou and there was a giant robot made of many cons.

"What is the name of the holy log is that" I asked.

"That is bruticus one of the decepticon combiners" quickmix said behind his cover.

I started to throw exploding kunai at it arm and leg joints hopping that it would at least do something but after all the explosions there was bruticus still standing with only scotch marks on him so I used my sisters ability thou the mangekyou sharingan and then by waking up the giant I said one thing that I thought I would never say "Sakura no honō" (cherry blossom flames) and all around bruticus was cherry blossoms was made of pink flame appeared then all of them started to stick to him and when they did, they exploded in a flaming explosion and there was thousands of them and that forced bruticus to stared moving back to the outside of the cave and I call the storm that was in my blood to activate.

"Maru Ranton : Ryūjin no ikari" (Complete storm release : Dragon God's wrath) then above bruticus in the clouds a dragon made of clouds, water, ice, wind and lightning and it started to attack the giant and then it fell in to 5 smaller decepticons and they went on the retreat back to the decepticon hive.

After we all got back to the base and everyone was healed and thawed out and then ratchet said "I have set the location for you to return to your dimension" I looked at the bots then at the space bride and I turned around got down in my anbu gear in front of optimus and said .

"You will have my service until you guys return home" shocking everyone in the base and then hana said something that really got me smile.

"You do now that I will tell lord 3rd and I can tell him about this dimension and to say that put down you request for naruto to be one of your students in 2 years" she said as ratchet handed her something that looked to be a laptop.

"This for your hokage to communicate with us in your dimension" he said as the ninja when thou the ground bridge and then it closed and I said.

"Well what is the next mission"


End file.
